Wood torches are being used as party lighting and portable cooking unit. The Swedish logs being the most common of these wood torches are made by cutting vertically into a log with a chainsaw a various intervals, depending on the diameter of the log. German Patent Application DE19527707C1 discloses such logs.
German Patent Application DE202004018192U1 discloses a natural wood torch made of a wood log comprising a centre hole and a basal side hole filled with an inflammable material within a protective metal sleeve to allow even oxygen supply by the side hole and prevent uneven and uncontrolled burning through the side hole.
Similarly, DE202004006630U1 discloses a wood torch with a chimney effect comprises a base formed of a wooden stem section, branches, old beams, etc., of any length having a vertical opening to give a chimney effect. The chimney opening leads into a lower conical opening in the base, which is introduced either from below or from the side.
DE 202009000411U1 discloses a torch from wood or wood substitute characterized by several elongated woods segments, combined into a collar, whereby the collar exhibits at least one central chimney.
JP2006194568 (A) discloses a timber log cooking stove comprising a through hole that acts as the chimney wherein the fire power is adjusted by varying the oxygen supply.
However, a drawback of the wood torches as they are known is that they cannot be transported from one region to another because of the risk of dissemination of dangerous invasive insects and diseases which can be found in natural logs, wood particles and wood residues.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide wood torches wherein the wood logs, wood particles or wood residues have been treated to destroy any invasive insects or fungi so that they can be transported from one region to another without the risk of spreading invasive insects or diseases.